Arthur
Introducing Arthur is one of the non chinese heroes of Kings Of Glory. Hero Backround Arthur Pandragon, also known as King Arthur, has more of his knowledge of Celtic mythology and medieval history and wild history. Legend has it that he is the son of King Uther and he is king of the “Stone Sword” which can only be unearthed from the rock. It is the most legendary King of Ancient Britain. He is said to have founded the Knights of the Round Table. And the round table system, and led them to free Britain from the rule of the Roman Empire. Hero Lore For a long time, paladins who advocated heroism, glory and virtue guarded the Warriors' land. Every year, they hold a martial arts conference in autumn and become a big event. People compete in the daytime, drink alcohol at night and celebrate the harvest. The final winner will join the Paladin and become one of them. However, as the war between the empire and the Alliance continued throughout the year, the heroic paladins sacrificed one after another, and the power of the Paladin faded gradually into quarrels and divisions. This matter was used by the hostile host, planning to wipe out the Paladins at one go. The martial arts conference of this year was held as scheduled and people flocked to the Warriors from all directions. At this time the allied forces launched a raid. They stormed the towns and villages where they defended their emptiness, and they left like lightning. When the Paladin arrived, they left only the burning ruins and wretched people. This tragedy has been repeated three times in just a few days. The land of the Warriors was in panic. The paladin was struggling to run but could do nothing. Immediately afterwards, the more daring fourth attack was directed at the place where the Paladin was located. If they are allowed to succeed, the Paladin’s glory for centuries will be completely lost. When the Knights ran back in the night, they saw a completely different vision: the sacred temple was still solemn and high, and the blood and head were from the base attackers. It is a young traveler who has come from afar. In his hand, he even held the sword of victory called the "King of the King." This sword was originally inserted in the megaliths worshiped by the temple and is said to have been dedicated by the fairies of the lake to the greatest King Arthur of the ancient times. The people who were saved talked about the situation at that time: The attackers rushed into the Holy Land and people fled. The original Iron Sword of the traveler was broken in the cut. He saw the holy sword in the boulder, easily pulled it out, and knocked back all enemies. The Paladin was sensational. Those who pull out the Sword of Victory will gain the loyalty of the paladins. This ancient treaty has been handed down from generation to generation. They will save the youth of the holy place in the middle, and lift the sword to swear to him loyalty! Arthur led a great revival of the Paladin. With their support, Arthur gathered the strength of the Warriors' land and created a new ideal village as his own belief. Now, the king pointed his sword to the attackers of the past. These robbers will pay for the memory of blood. "Because of the sword, die because of the sword!" Abilities Hero Relationship Gallery Power of Paladin.jpg|Classic Arthur Death knight.jpg|Death Knight Arthur Lionheart.jpg|King Lionheart Arthur Trivia * Arthur is based on the real life historian of King Arthur. * Arthur is based on League Of Legends Champion Garen. * All Arthur abilities are based on Garen abilities. * Arthur, Athena and Marco Polo are the only non-asian heroes in the game. * Arthur from Arena Of Valor is basically him but with some aesthetic and lore changes. Category:Heroes